


Christmas should be spend with family

by DecadentDeerPolice (TreviTrevo)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I wrote this instead of sleeping tbh, M/M, Tang Yi celebrates for the first time, and there´s lots of presents, does this count as found family?, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreviTrevo/pseuds/DecadentDeerPolice
Summary: It´s almost the end of the year, but first, it´s Christmas! What will happen if two police officers and two (ex-)gang members celebrate it together?
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: Trapped Gift Exchange





	Christmas should be spend with family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weilongfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/gifts).



“Zhao Zi! Dinner is finished,” Jack called upstairs, where Zhao Zi was still working on his paperwork. It was Christmas today, but work always continued for a cop. Then again, Christmas was not an official holiday in Taiwan. 

They were celebrating because of tradition. When Zhao Zi was young, he had celebrated it with his grandmother every year. When she passed away, it was very heavy for him. Shao Fei offered to celebrate it with him, and since then, the two of them had been celebrating Christmas together. 

Eight years ago, Jack started joining them. Each year, he cooked a delicious meal for them, and they exchanged presents. In the beginning, Zhao Zi and Shao Fei had always just gotten something small for each other, but now their presents had become bigger and bigger. Jack also got something each year. It had begun to feel more and more like a special day.

Yet today would be even more special. Three months ago, Tang Yi had been released from jail and today he would come to celebrate Christmas with them for the first time. Zhao Zi was very excited; it kinda felt like a double date.

It would also be the first time that Jack and Tang Yi would speak properly since Tang Yi ́s release. They had seen each other shortly before, but both Zhao Zi and Shao Fei had made sure they didn' t interact for too long, out of worry that they would start an argument. After all, Jack had betrayed Tang Yi ́s organization. He had sold information to a rival gang, and although it all turned out fine, it had still made Tang Yi angry. Jack should be grateful he was attempting to run a clean business. If that hadn't been the case, he probably wouldn't be walking around so happy anymore. 

Zhao Zi had actually made both men promise him, more than once, that they wouldn’t cause any problems. He had gotten Tang Yi to promise that to Shao Fei as well. 

He even considered asking Tang Yi and Jack to sign an agreement to be nice, but Shao Fei had talked him out of it. However, now that he was walking down the stairs, he wondered whether that had been the right choice or not. 

He loved Jack a lot, but Jack wasn't exactly the most peaceful person. Zhao Zi wasn ́t even allowed to do fieldwork anymore because Jack would always show up and interfere, which lead to a lot of problems for Shao Fei. Yu Qi had said it was karma, but Shao Fei had ignored that and banned him anyway. 

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and gave Jack a serious look. “You’ll be nice today, right?” Jack put his arms around Zhao Zi ́s waist and smiled at him. He thought of how cute his boyfriend looked when serious and nodded. “I promise,” he said. He gave Zhao Zi a kiss, which made him giggle.

He believed him. Now to hoping Tang Yi would do the same.

Zhao Zi removed himself from Jack ́s hold and asked, “is the food ready?” 

“Yep. It’s all done and ready to go.” Zhao Zi nodded in response, satisfied.

He walked into their living room, about to say something else, when he suddenly stopped in the doorway. He looked upon their dinner table with shock: it was stuffed. Not just full, but completely stuffed. The plates barely fitted.

Zhao Zi wondered if Jack had invited extra guests and forgot to tell him.

“Jack! Why did you cook this much? It's just the four of us, right?” he turned to look at a grinning Jack.

“At least we'll have some leftovers!” Jack said.

“More than some! Do you want me to get fat so I can never find another boyfriend?” Zhao Zi pointed at him with an accusatory finger. 

“That´s not-” Jack was interrupted by the doorbell. Zhao Zi didn't bother to hear him out further and sprinted to the door to welcome their guests. 

“Merry Christmas, Zhao Zi!” Shao Fei said as soon as the door opened. He hugged Zhao Zi.

“Merry Christmas.” Tang Yi gave Zhao Zi a bouquet of flowers, which were received with a big smile. 

“Thank you, and Merry Christmas to the both of you as well,” he said cheerfully. “I´m so glad you could both come!” Zhao Zi was then approached from behind by Jack, who wrapped his arms around him.

“Nice to see you again, Boss. How have you been?” Jack addressed Tang Yi very casually as he straightened his blazer and looked Jack in the eyes. Zhao Zi held his breath.

“I ́ve been well, Jack. What about you?” There was no sharpness behind his voice, and relief oozed through Zhao Zi. He would have hated it if they fought.

Jack laid his head on top of that of Zhao Zi and smiled. “I ́ve been well, too. I’m a house-husband now, it's quite nice.” Tang Yi nodded.

“It must be.”

After some more small talk, Shao Fei and Tang Yi took off their shoes and coats before entering the living room.

Although Tang Yi ́s facial expressions were often hard to read, Zhao Zi could still easily recognize the shock and concern on his face when he saw the way too full table. 

“Did we invite an orphanage?” Tang Yi asked with slight concern. 

“No,” Jack replied, “it’s just us.” 

“How big do you think our stomachs are?” Shao Fei was exasperated. “We ́ll never be able to finish all of this today!”

“Then you can take some leftovers home.” Jack sat down, not impressed by their comments. It was as if he had expected them. He took out his butterfly knife and started flipping it while smiling at Tang Yi and Shao Fei. “Let´s sit.” Shao Fei felt he had little choice and took the seat across from Zhao Zi, while Tang Yi sat across from Jack. He didn't seem impressed by his threating aura but didn ́t argue any further either.

“The presents!” Shao Fei exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and hurrying down the hall to where he left them.

“Forgettable as ever.” Tang Yi shook his head endearingly as if he hadn’t forgotten them as well. 

Shao Fei grabbed the presents and put them on the pile Jack and Zhao Zi had already created, then got seated once again. 

They were eating and talking for a while, laughter filling the room. Halfway in, Tang Yi asked, “Officer Zhao, I heard you started this tradition with your grandma. Was she Christian?” 

Zhao Zi shook his head. “No, she just liked it a lot,” he explained, “she lived in the US for a while and everyone celebrates Christmas there! That´s why she wanted to celebrate it with me as well. It´s truly a family holiday for them, so she wanted it to be the same for both of us.”

Tang Yi smiled. “She sounds like she was kind.”

He had heard a few stories about her through Shao Fei (he especially loved to bring up her foretelling about how only a cannon could kill him), which had taught him she had been very important to both Shao Fei and Zhao Zi. She had raised her grandson alone, which Tang Yi admired. 

He also understood what it felt like to have to miss a parental figure because they passed away, and doing things in their will. Even if it wasn't exactly the same, Tang Yi sympathized with Zhao Zi.

It was then that Jack started telling a story about how great her recipes were, in which Zhao Zi and Shao Fei enthusiastically confirmed. Tang Yi asked if he could try some, and Zhao Zi told him he could borrow a cookbook whenever he wanted. Jack agreed; he knew most recipes like the back of his hand, anyway.

It was then that Zhao Zi offered the idea of opening the presents, as they had all pretty much stopped eating anyway. 

(The table was still full.)

“Sure!” Shao Fei replied. He didn't wait for further responses and almost ran up to the pile to grab a present. The one he took was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and felt soft. 

“Jack,” he read the name written on the notecard and handed it to him. “I wonder what it could be?”

“Me too,” Jack answered. He took the wrapping off to reveal a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Jack´s face lit up as he saw it. “I was just thinking I needed a new pair!“ He turned to Zhao Zi to ask: “This was you, not?”

Zhao Zi nodded and received a kiss. “Thank you. I love it.”

He took off his old gloves and put on the new ones. It became obvious the older pair was much older when you put them side by side; the older pair not only looked more worn but was much lighter in color. 

Jack gave Zhao Zi another kiss on his head when he got up and then walked towards the pile of presents. He picked one wrapped in black paper. It was a big present compared to the rest but was of an unidentifiable shape. 

“Boss! It's for you.” Jack handed the present to Tang Yi, who used two hands to receive it. 

“I wonder what it is,” Shao Fei said, with a face that made it obvious he knew. He had never been a very good liar.

Tang Yi shook his head endearingly and removed the wrapping from the present, to reveal a stuffed animal. It was a big bear, dressed in a police uniform. Tang Yi side-eyes Shao Fei, who was looking at him with expectant eyes.

“And? Do you like it? It ́s for when you miss me when I'm away for work! Now I ́ll always be with you”

“I love it,” Tang Yi answered with a grin. He hugged the bear. “He’s definitely much softer than you are. Maybe I ́ll date him instead of you” Shao Fei pulled an angry face and lightly slapped Tang Yi, who laughed. 

“You can't do that! He might be soft, but I ́m better!” Shao Fei stuck his chin towards Tang Yi as if challenging him, which only made Tang Yi laugh more. Their banter went on for a little bit, till they remembered they were not alone.

“I'll grab a present next.” Tang Yi got up and walked towards the pile while the grin stayed on his face, even when he handed Shao Fei the gift he picked. “It’s for you,” he said. It had a similar size to the one Tang Yi just got.

Shao Fei took the wrapping off with curiosity. When he saw what he received, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

It was the same present he had bought for Tang Yi, except the bear was wearing a black and white prison uniform. 

“Guess we had the same idea,” Tang Yi said. Shao Fei nodded.

“Now our bears can date!” He put their two plushies next to each other on the ground and got them to hold hands. Jack and Zhao Zi joined in on their laughter. 

“A perfect match, right?” Tang Yi rolled his eyes but Jack nodded. 

“Perfect,” Jack told him.

Shao Fei got up to grab another present with a proud grin. 

The present he took was one that had a rectangular shape. It was wrapped in paper with a food motif and had Zhao Zi ́s name written on it. Shao Fei smiled and gave it to his friend. “It's for you!“

Zhao Zi took the present with much enthusiasm. “Finally!” he said. He threw the wrapping paper on the ground and looked at his present.

It was a photo frame. It was decorated with different kinds of small kitchen gear and there was a picture put inside. It looked old. The edges had almost faded away.

It was a picture of what seemed to be a middle-aged woman. She wore a flower dress and smiled brightly at the camera. There was a sun behind them: it must have been a warm day. In her hands laid a baby, who looked up at the woman with a big smile and was trying to reach for her with its small hands. The picture showed a happy image, of what must be a good memory to those in it. 

Zhao Zi turned to Jack. “How…?” His eyes welled up. Jack hugged him from the side.

“I found an old photobook,” he responded. 

“I thought I lost it.” Tears fell from Zhao Zi ́s eyes but he made sure to keep the picture safe. He leaned against Jack while he stared at the picture. “I really thought it was gone…” he choked up.

Shao Fei walked over to them and laid a hand on Zhao Zi ́s shoulder. “I remember whenever Gran showed us that picture, she said it was one of the happiest moments from her life,” he reminisced. Zhao Zi looked up at him and nodded.

“It was.” He wiped away his tears. “It was the first time she got to hold me. She told me that was when she knew she ́d protect me forever.” He stared at the picture with a sad smile. He didn't remember the moment; he had been too young. But it still meant a lot to him. Seeing it again, on a day where he partook in a tradition she started, brought up many emotions. 

He missed her.

Shao Fei turned to Jack. “She would have liked you,” he told him. “You ́re everything she wished Zhao Zi ́s partner to be.”

“Thank you.” Jack might have never met Zhao Zi ́s grandma, but he understood how significant she had been in Zhao Zi ́s life. He also understood she had been an amazing person; to receive her approval, even if just through someone else, felt like a blessing. It was special.

Jack remembered that Zhao Zi told him she had raised him because his own parents had been incapable. They had both been addicted to drugs and had not planned to get pregnant. It had practically been a miracle he was born healthy, as his mother never tried to take care of herself. His grandmother had returned from the VS as soon as she heard of him. She took him in when he was still a baby. 

Zhao Zi had never really known his parents, but he didn't mind. His grandma was enough. That was what he always said: she was enough. She raised him, fed him, took care of him in every way she could, and that was enough to Zhao Zi.

A woman that strong, anyone would have been lucky to know her. And to gain her approval, it was a blessing.

After Zhao Zi ́s tears were properly dried, it was his turn to pick a present. He took a present from the pile that was shaped like a box. It was wrapped in black paper and had Jack ́s name on it. 

“It’s for you.” Zhao Zi handed it over with a smile. 

Jack felt curious as to what it was and took off the paper to reveal a black box with the word ‘BENCHMADE’ written on it. Jack immediately knew what was inside: Benchmade was a popular blade company that sold things such as high-quality butterfly knives. He had bought knives from them before, actually.

He opened the box and indeed, it was a butterfly knife. It was colored red and had his Chinese name, Fang Lian Dian, engraved on the handle. The letters were colored silver. 

Jack opened the knife and admired it from all sides. He flipped it a few times and was amazed by how smoothly it moved. He did a few tricks with it, all while smiling. “This is such a nice knife,” he said, flipping it once more.

He looked around to see who could've gotten it for him. There was no way Zhao Zi could ́ve kept something like this a secret from him, right? Then, who…

Tang Yi scraped his throat. “I´m glad you like it.”

“You bought this for me?” Jack asked in disbelief. This couldn't have been cheap. Also, wouldn't it be against parole to have such knives in possession or even to buy them?

“Yes, I did.” Tang Yi nodded with his words. Jack decided he didn't need to know anything else, anyway.

“Thank you. I love it.” Jack looked at the knife again. He let his fingers glide against the blade. Only a little pressure, he realized, and it would break his skin. He was impressed; it was sharp.

That wasn't only why he was impressed. He also had not expected to receive such a gift from his former boss. He thought Tang Yi would still hold a grudge against him, but this proved otherwise. He swore to himself he would cherish it for as long as he could.

“No need to thank me. It´s Christmas.”

After that, they exchanged more gifts. Zhao Zi gifted each of them a scarf in their favorite color (red for Jack, green for Shao Fei, and black for Tang Yi), Shao Fei gave Zhao Zi a book on ´how to understand a gangster´, and Zhao Zi gave him the same book in return. Tang Yi got a set of cooking knives from Jack, and Tang Yi gave Shao Fei a leather bracelet. Jack gave Zhao Zi a bunch of manga he had wanted for quite some time, but that had been sold out everywhere. Jack gave Shao Fei a good-luck charm and a cookbook on how to make simple and quick meals, while Shao Fei gave him a watch and a miniature figure of his motorbike. Tang Yi gave Zhao Zi tickets to the circus and a book on tarot cards. Shao Fei then gifted Tang Yi a notebook and a pocket watch.

With the pocket watch as the final gift, all the presents had been opened and they had spent four hours together in peace and enjoyment. 

None of them were sober anymore, so Tang Yi had called his assistant to pick Shao Fei and him up. Jack and Tang Yi now stood in the kitchen together, while Zhao Zi and Shao Fei were singing karaoke by the TV. 

“Seems like neither of our boyfriends are very talented,” Tang Yi commented with a laugh.

Jack laughed along, “Good thing they have other qualities,” he put another box in the bag he was holding and gave it to Tang Yi, who was already carrying two. He hoped their fridge was big enough for this much food.

“Thanks for spending Christmas with Ah Fei every year,” Tang Yi told him. He had felt awful that he hadn't been there for all those years, but knowing that he had been surrounded by good people made it hurt a little bit less.

“You don´t need to thank me, thank Zhao Zi. I mean, technically, it's us two that got invited by them.” Tang Yi laughed.

“Good point,” he said. It was then that a car honked outside. “That must be our ride.”

Jack handed him one more bag. “Give this to Miss Hong Ye. It's her favorite.” Tang Yi nodded. 

“I will.” In all honesty, he probably had no other choice. He was carrying enough food to feed three families of four for a week right now, there was no way the two of them could finish that on their own. He was most certainly handing out most of it to his employees.

They put the bags and presents in the car and went to fetch their boyfriends, who were not happy to be taken apart. 

“Noooo!!” Zhao Zi held tightly onto Shao Fei, who did the same. “He can't leave! He has to stay!” It seemed that they had had a few more drinks in the absence of Jack and Tang Yi. 

“Ah-Fei, please. Xander is waiting outside on us.” Shao Fei shook his head. 

“He should go! I don't want him here!”

Tang Yi rolled his eyes, but in secret thought it was endearing how Shao Fei was acting. “Guess I ́ll have to go home alone, then. See you tomorrow.”

“NO!” Shao Fei switched from clamping to Zhao Zi to Tang Yi faster than he could turn around. “I'll come! I don't want to miss you again!”

After a very emotional goodbye between Zhao Zi and Shao Fei, they finally got to leave and get in the car. It was after a while of driving that Shao Fei said: “I missed you.” He leaned on Tang Yi´s shoulder. “A lot.”

“I missed you too.” Tang Yi gave him a kiss on his hair. “I promise I ́ll never leave you again. No matter what.”

They both fell asleep on each other long before they reached home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks a hell of a lot to Evelyn for helping me with this. She beta´ed it which helped me a lot :). You can also read her stories! They´re lovely.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://decadentdeerpolice.tumblr.com/) as well~


End file.
